Three-dimensional display devices that can present a video stereoscopically such as a three-dimensional television set, a head mounted display and so forth are used. Also devices that can present a video stereoscopically on portable terminals such as portable telephone sets, portable game machines and so forth have been developed, and an opportunity in which a general user views a stereoscopic video has been and is increasing.
A three-dimensional display device that displays a stereoscopic video makes it possible for a user to stereoscopically view an image by showing images having a parallax there between to the left and right eyes of the user. A system that uses special optical glasses, a system that uses a parallax barrier or a lenticular lens without using optical glasses and so forth in order to show images having a parallax there between to the left and right eyes are available.